Marvel Resurgent: Spider-Man
''Marvel Resurgent: Spider-Man ''is an ongoing comic book series set in ''Marvel Resurgent'''''s continuity, written by TheMarioFan8881. Plot Backstory A very young Peter Parker was left in the care of his uncle Ben Parker and aunt May Parker by his parents Richard and Mary Parker in 1982. A gifted youth misunderstood by his peers, Peter found solace from his friendships with Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy Characters Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: The titular protagonist. An exceptional student of Midtown High School, who was bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker was imbued with strange spider-like superpowers, and following the murder of his uncle Ben Parker, fights crime as the costumed vigilante Spider-Man. Major differences is that Peter is far more open and more culturally aware, fully embracing the fads of the times, such as arcade games, skating and very into comics. As he gets older, he becomes more mature and takes his place on the Avengers far more seriously. He soon becomes an inspiration and even mentor to several teen heroes. Also, unlike the original comics, hasn't married Mary Jane or dated Carlie Cooper. He actually ends up dating Chun-Li. * Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II/American Son: Peter's childhood best friend, the son of Norman Osborn. Harry * Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider: Peter and Harry's number three and Peter's second girlfriend. Vastly different from her original incarnation, Gwen is basically Spider-Gwen. A rebellious teen girl and a skilled drummer, Gwen is the straight girl to Peter and Harry's dorky teen boys. * Mary Jane Watson/Red Widow: Peter's third girlfriend and confidant. A next door neighbor to Peter, she is first seen as Peter's date to the prom, and later she begins a relationship with him. They eventually break up for her own safety during the revised Civil War adaptation, but remains a supportive friend of Peter's and is one of the few civilians who know his true identity. * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider I: A perfect clone of Peter Parker created by Miles Warren, aka the Jackal, he ran away to Philadelphia and dyed his hair blonde, taking the name Ben Reilly. He later returns to New York upon hearing the Jackal has returned and helps Peter fight against the villain's plots as the Scarlet Spider. However, Ben is presumably killed in a battle against the Sinister Six, in actuality, thrown across dimensions. He later returns in the ''Spider-Verse adaptation. * Andy and Katie McFarlane: A brother and sister * Aria Shadlyne: A red-headed vampire girl formerly allied with a vampire coven in New York, an encounter with Spider-Man lead to a fight against an evil member of that coven and a young woman named Rachel getting turned into a vampire by him. After putting him in critical condition, Spider-Man helps Aria reunite with her originally deceased lover, Emily. Aria, Emily and Rachel later become reserve members of the Avengers. * Rachel Heart: A blue-haired girl snatched off the street bitten by Derius, a vampire of a rising coven in New York during '' Supporting Characters * Aunt May Parker: Peter's aunt. May and her husband Ben have raised Peter since the deaths of his parents, and she adores him. Following the murder of Ben, May faces financial instability, which forces Peter to take up freelance photography to help her pay the bills. Because of his secret life as Spider-Man, she worries about him. She eventually marries Jay Jameson, Jonah Jameson's father. She is made significantly younger in this version, as a more attractive mature woman in her late 40s, similar to Marisa Tomei's portrayal in the MCU. * J. Jonah Jameson: The grouchy publisher of the Daily Bugle and Peter's boss. Jameson runs a smear campaign against Spider-Man, blaming constant crimes and disasters on the hero, and is constantly demanding pictures to discredit him. Charging a hefty paycheck, Peter works for him as a freelance photographer, able to get great shots no one else could, due to actually being Spider-Man. However, despite this, Jameson remains a decent newsman, and will give credit where it's due. He is immensely proud of his son, astronaut John Jameson, considering him to be a public servant and as such a real hero. * Robbie Robertson: A older black editor at the Daily Bugle and Jameson's lifelong best friend. He serves as the voice of reason in Jameson's smear campaign against Spider-Man and is a mentor to Peter Parker. It's revealed he has connections to the mob boss Tombstone. * Ben Urich: One of the Bugle's top journalist and reporter who has a confidential relationship with both Spider-Man and Daredevil, and is an infamous opposing figure to New York's crime underworld. Interestingly enough, he is the uncle of Phil Urich, the third Hobgoblin. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom: A high school jock from Midtown High who frequently bullied Peter throughout the high school years, but eventually reconciled prior to graduation and become friends. After joining the Military and fighting in the Iraq War, Flash joins the Secret Avengers, bonded to the Venom Symbiote to become Agent Venom. * Liz Allan: Formerly an high school cheerleader and Flash's ex-girlfriend, Liz becomes a businesswoman running Allan Chem, which is believed to eventually become Alchemax. Issues